The OzSiders
by CharliePaceWinchester009
Summary: SYOC -not really a sequel to Musical Hearts, it's more of a story so you can get to know their competition at either Regionals or Nationals. Durang Academy hadn't won anything for fifty years, but this year Bethel Williams, the new music director is hoping to change that, if he can get a group of kids who can sing, and they get to at least Regionals. *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so as I remain in a writer's block, from my other SYOC, I decided, I would try to get a rival school SYOC. This won't really be a sequel to _Musical Hearts_, it's more of a story so you can get to know their competition at either Regional's or Nationals. I will also add this cast list to my Tumblr that I have for MO.

* * *

[Rules, since every SYOC seems to have one]

-This will be set in the 2013/14 school setting, since that is what MH is.

-App is on my profile. Submit PM only with the SYOC character(s) Name(s).

-You may submit teachers as well, if you would like.

-I will need athletes / cheerleaders.

-I need an even share of boys and girls.

-Please keep the characters realistic, I know that I will get submitters from all over the world, so I would like to point out, that if the character has tattoos, in the US, teens under the age of 18, have to have parent consent to do this.

-Since this is a co-ed academy setting, foreign student apps are accepted.

-If two people have the same celeb look-a-like, I'll notify one of the submitters, so they will know to change the character. _Teenidols4you_ is a good website that can help you pick.

-Some characters can be roommates, I just don't want all of the characters to be roommates. Get creative, they can have classes together.

-If you are in _MO _you may submit a character here as well.

-You may have them related to New Directions, if you like. (This would leave them to be cousins, that would add some drama.)

- Please, no duplicates, of someone you have already submitted to another story.

-I would like some gay characters.

-I would like to see students in all grades.

-Have fun, and when I decide who gets in, I will notify the submitter ASAP.

* * *

[Prologue - Olivia]

I awoke early in my dorm room. Maybe I would be lucky, and blow off the first day of school. Then I remembered, I didn't want to blow it. I was here on a scholarship, and I knew how mad my mother would be if she found out I was going to skip.

I roam the hallways, and see a flier for just about everything. Photography club. Theater tryouts. Astronomy club. Harry Potter club. Quidditch team. I walk through the hallways some more, and see some more fliers. Movie club. (What was that anyways?). LGBT. I made a mental note of that one. I was really into that, being as my twin brother is gay. Mathletes. Nope, I sucked at math. Spelling team, or something like that. Ultimate Frisbee team. The Mad Hatters. I had no clue what that was, but I was sure I didn't want to know. Then finally I saw it, on the music room door. Join the OzSiders.

I knew for definite, that even though the name didn't make sense, I was going to try. I take out a pen, and write down the 3:30 pm tryout time, and location, and then I head for class.

LGBT, and the OzSiders, were two things, I was definitely going to get into. Next I pull out my iPod, and place my ear buds in my ears, and head for class.


	2. Final Cast

Thank you everyone who sent in apps. I had more girls than I did boys, and let me just say,** IT WAS TOUGH CHOOSING**! I basically had to throw in

names in a hat, and pick the girls, and I hope that I didn't offend anyone that I didn't chose. Anyways, a couple of questions.

-Where I have basically all straight characters, is there anyone willing to change their characters sexuality? I do hope so, that would be grand.  
- Is there anyone who would like to have another OC as their roommate. You don't really have to PM me back on this one. I just want to know.

I will update my Tumblr soon with the full cast, and an ask box. I also plan to update very shortly, at least with three POV's, maybe four, and I will try to update when I am able to do so.

* means roommates

* * *

Director – Bethel Williams (Wilson Bethel)

* * *

Girls

*Karli Jane Williams, 16 (going on 17) / Junior (I-am-Queen-of-Illea)

*Kayden Penelope Dearing, 17 / Junior (Queen Ember-Queen of the Nerds) (Nina Bobrev)

Aspen Simmons, 15 / Sophomore (WaffleManiac) (Anna Sophia Robb)

Olivia Jennings, 16 / Sophomore (my oc) (Debby Ryan)

Pheobe Alana Mercer, 16 / Junior (MJGLeek19) (Ellie Goulding)

Ellen Evans, 14 / freshman (gleekygal) (Sasha Pieterse)

* * *

Boys

Kieran Benjamin Ozment, 17 / Senior (my oc) (Connor Jessup)

Orion Ulysses Matthews, 16 / Junior (BiggerGuilmonmon) (Christopher Drew)

James Ferdinand Park, 17 / Junior (Hell Devil 13) (Lee Jinki)

Charles Hanson, 16 almost 17/ Junior (The Jesteress) (Aramis Knight)

Peter Allan Holland, 17 / Junior (RosemaryAlysse) (Liam Payne)

Bentley Evans, 16 / Sophomore (gleekygal) (Matt Lanter)


	3. Intros Part 1

OzSiders

Chapter 1

Peter / Aspen / Phoebe

* * *

.**PETER POV**.

"You doing anything after classes today?" my friend, Kieran Ozment asks, as he meets up with me by the doorway of the school.

"Dude, it's only the beginning of school, and your already asking annoying questions such as that," I protest, as we enter the school, and see fliers littering the hallways to join this and that. So far nothing had caught my eye.

"Found something!" I hear Kieran announce as we pass another flier, and stop.

"What you got?" I ask pretending to be interested. I already knew I wanted soccer. Hell, this was my second year at this academy, so I already knew I was on the team. It was just interesting to pretend to go with Kieran, even though he was my friend.

"Quidditch. I'm totally for trying out for it," he tells me, as he takes out his notebook, and a pen, and writes it down.

"OMG when did you become a Potter wannabe?" I ask him all offended, whereas, he knew I couldn't stand that Harry Potter fandom. Then he looked at his watch, and noted the time.

"We have classes in three minutes, what class do you have next?" he cogitates, as he spikes some of his hair up.

"I have English One Honors," I cleverly tell him with pride, and head for class. I actually had a feeling I would hate being in the class, but I meant requirements, and I wanted to stay on the soccer team this year. Hell, take the team to State this year, and win the trophy unlike last year, where that jerk made me fall, and then he got the goal.

I get to the classroom, and I was the third one there, as I place myself in the seat in the front row. Bring it on English Honors.

* * *

**.ASPEN POV.**

First day, lets see how it goes. I doubt I would even make it through the first class without falling asleep. I don't have a problem with classes, I just don't like school in general, but who does? It's like the annoying fan-girls of that stupid show _Pretty Little Liars._ I sigh, and step inside the main school building.

That's where a stupid person who hadn't been paying attention almost ran into me.

"Watch it, would you?" I ask rudely, as I see that gets the girls attention, and then she looks at me, and removes one of her ear buds out, which slightly relieves that she's listening to something that sounded like David Guetta.

"I'm sorry," she announces with a smile, and then carries on her way to class. Being as this was a Boarding school, I knew she had to be a dorm student, or one of the local kids who went here. I watched as she kept walking to her class, and then I walked down the hallways like I owned this place.

"Morning Aspen," I hear one my cross country teammates greet happily, as she twirls her hair, as though she had been attempting to make it curlier, or something of that effect.

"Hey Courtney," I greet back, as a couple of boys, who I assumed were newbies here.

"I saw that. Star runner Aspen, was totally checking out Cappie," she teased as they walked by.

"I was not," I protested in my defense. She had caught me, but I wasn't about to admit that. Especially on the first day, and a few minutes before gym class.

"I know his room number," she added with a smile. Now I knew he was off limits, any boy that I knew, and Courtney knew, usually meant it wasn't a good thing.

"Until five seconds ago, I liked the idea of him," I tell Courtney as we approach the American Studies One classroom. Then another boy with a red and blue plaid button shirt, medium rugged relaxed straight jeans, and a teal ribbed beanie had walked in behind us. We went to the second row of the classroom, while he went towards the back.

Maybe, with him in the class, it wouldn't suck that bad after all.

Finally the forty five minute class, that as usual, I had wanted to skip was over, I carried on my way to whatever class it was, when I sign for OzSiders.

"Planning on trying out?" a boys voice asked from behind me, which threw me off guard.

"Umm no. I was just looking at the weird name. I mean, who names the music club thing that name anyways?" I answer him sarcastically.

"At three o'clock you'll find out," he tells me as though he had wanted someone to be assigned to this.

"I'm not trying out. I have cross country practice after school," I tell him in a flirtatious voice. I mean after all he was the boy that I wanted to know the name of, and I was going to get my way and know it.

"Fine, than I guess, knowing my name will remain a mystery, especially since we have class together, and I sit in the back," he tells me, as he slides his beanie back on.

* * *

**PHOEBE POV**

Photography One. The class I had been looking forward to since I had rolled out of bed this morning. I had my camera, and paid the thirty dollar entry fee. I was set to go.

"Mr. Adams, would it be possible, I could take photos for the yearbook this semester?" I asked my photography teacher, as I hoped that he would say yes. Sure enough he had, and I thanked him.

When class was done I already had ideas in my head as to where to start. I also needed to do photos for my own interest as well.

On my way to study hall, a girl I had acknowledged as Karli Williams walking out of the theater room holding fliers, as though she would be taping them up so other students could audition for the play, or help out with the sets as it would be brought together. Then a couple doors down I see a flier on the door of the music room.

I toss some of my sandy blonde hair over my shoulder, and continue onto Physics class, where I would sit in back until the end of class. If I was lucky, I would be able to sit in back, and still be my shy self.

"I'm trying out for that OzSiders group," I hear one of the science geeks tell his friends that were at his table.

"That sounds like fun," I hear of his other friends tell him, as though it were a joke, instead of being serious.

That's when it hit me, I would try out, even if it was last minute, and only me and the director. I did like singing, and I needed photos for the yearbook, and then my photography homework, as well as, the Physics homework I was sure that I was going to get as well.

* * *

How am I doing so far? I know I haven't introduced everyone yet, but be patient. I am working on it. I already have a few themes/chapters planned out, and I will mention that one will be a **Stand Up 2 Cancer** chapter. So it will go in order for chapters after intro's and auditions that I have planned so far.

**-Homecoming **  
**-Stand Up 2 Cancer **  
**-Halloween**

- Also, I don't know if anyone checked the cast list, but I was wondering if there is anyone willing to change their characters sexuality, due to most of my characters being straight. **Submitters of Karli and Phoebe will not need to PM me an answer for this.**


	4. Intros Part 2

OzSiders

Chapter 2

Intro's Part 2

* * *

**The Jesteress**- if you would like, send me which member in the cast list you would like to be roomies with, or you can make one up. I'm introducing roommates shortly.

**I-am-Queen-of-Illea** – I hope it's ok that I had a little bit of a Brittana moment, if you want me to change what I have let me know, and I will.

Sorry this chapter is sooo short, I planned on making it longer, but I have a test on Friday that I am cramming in hours to study so I can pass. I do believe I have everyone in this chapter, even if they don't have a POV by themselves. This chapter also leads into auditions, so the last POV will lead right into auditions.

* * *

**Ben POV**

Gym class. I guess that was alright, I come out of the boys locker room after changing and, notice Kieran Ozment talking to some girl who had been working the uneven bars. I knew it wasn't my sister, because we didn't have the same classes at all this semester.

When everyone is in, we all check in with our gym teacher, do our stretches and then get to do what we would be doing today, which, as I suspected was gymnastics.

"Evans, Ozment, Livvy, you're teamed up together," our gym teacher announces.

"Where we starting?" I ask him as the other two come over and join me. He looked really into doing this so-called athletic subject. I, on the other hand, didn't like the idea of it.

"What Evans, afraid of doing girly things?" Kieran asks, as he gets on the beam.

"No, I just don't like gymnastics, but my sister is really into it. She's on the schools team, I think." I tell him.

Then I look over at the girl he had been talking to on the beams before we even started class.

"Looking at Jennings?" he asks me, as though he was going to shout it to the entire class, that I had been looking at her.

"Umm no," I tell him, as he finished the beam, and it was my turn. He jumped down, as Livvy had placed his iPod down as a soundtrack for us, and the song had turned onto some song that they would have played for background music at the Olympics.

"I doubt that. I mean, come on, she's basically the next Shawn Johnson," Kieran tells me, as I almost lose my balance, and retain it.

"Still a no," I answer him back sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll make a bet, you ask her out, she says yes, you take her to homecoming, and make her homecoming queen," he tells me with a smile.

"I'm not taking that bet, she'll turn me down," I answer him, as I finish the beam.

"You show up at glee tryouts today after school, I'll know you changed your mind," he tells me as Livvy takes the beam.

* * *

**Charles POV **

"You know, you're one letter away from being Charles Manson," Peter Holland tells me, as we walk out of English class. His dark green eyes meeting my hazel brown.

"Wow thanks, you at least acknowledge that," I tell him. "I'm shocked you know about him," I answer him sarcastically.

"I pay attention in class. Well sometimes," he tells me, and then rolls his eyes.

"Just because you're the bad ass," I begin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah blah blah," he cuts me off, and then walks away. Just because we were in class, and in the same dorm together didn't always mean that we got along. That would be over saying it.

I walk by the music room, and see a flier for something called the OzSiders, and I wondered what it could be.

I stand there looking at the flier when a girls voice came up beside me.

"You planning on joining, or do you have music class?" she asks, I turn and see her thin almond eyes chocolate brown. I didn't know why I looked at her eyes first.

"Just looking, but yeah, the name does sound rather interesting," I tell her, as I finally look at her heart shaped face, and notice that she had dyed blue tips at the end of her hair.

"I guess," she tells me, and then the bell announces the beginning of class.

"Well one last class to get to," I tell her. Secretly I had wanted two things, one, to know her name, and two, for her to join OzSiders with me.

* * *

**James POV**

Free period, so I head back to my dorm room. I knew my roommate wouldn't be there, so that was good, since it was hostile between us. He had extreme OCD, but we won't get into that. I enter my room, throw my backpack on my bed and set up my FIFA on my Xbox 360.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" my roommate Ben Evans asks, as he enters the bedroom.

I ignore him at first, as I score the goal for my team.

"Look you can ignore me all you want, but someday we'll have to face the fact that we are roommates for nine months," he tells me. He had a point, but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

"So be it, another time then," he suggests, as he picks his textbook for another class of his, and then heads back to main building to head to his class.

I looked at the clock, a little over an hour and students would be headed to class, or tryouts or whatever the thing was that they had wanted. I finish my game, and then head to my last class of the day, which was culinary. A class I highly enjoyed. That's also why I signed up for culinary club.

"How nice of you to show up early Mr. Park," Mrs. Clark greets happily as I walk into the empty classroom.

"I had free period before this, and really just decided to show up now," I tell her, and as I begin to set up for today's class.

The lyrics of _Carry On_ by Fun come to my head, and I begin to sing out loud, thinking I had been singing to myself so Mrs. Clark wouldn't hear, but she caught me anyways.

"You have a good voice," Mrs. Clark tells me, as I turn around and see that she is writing the recipe for Baked Alaska on the whiteboard.

"Thanks, I've been singing since I was a child," I tell her, as though she needed to know.

"You know, the show choir the OzSiders are holding auditions today, you should really try out, you'd be good at it," she tells me. I know she's right, but I don't tell her.

"Thanks, but show choir isn't really my thing," I tell her. In my head, I decided I would pop in and check it out on my way back to the dorm room, and see if I liked it, then maybe I would go back and try it out.

* * *

**Orion POV **

I had seen the flier on the music room door. Sure, who hadn't? I had wanted to do it, and that was what I was going to do. Even if I was the last person to walk in and audition. I pick up my knitted Captain America hat, and head towards the main building, and audition.

"Hi, I'm here to audition," I tell the six foot, sandy blonde haired, brown eyed man, who was sitting in the back of the room, holding a notebook, and a pen.

"Are you sure, because, the moment you give me something, you may or may not be in this room every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday," he tells me, when someone else, a girl I had seen in history class walked in. Karli, I'm sure that's what her name was.

"Thanks, um first, I do have a riddle for you," I announce, though I had mostly done it to impress the girl. I see her smile.

"I cannot be felt, seen or touched, yet I can be found in everybody. My existence is always in debate, yet I have my own style of music," I announce, and then begin to sing.

Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home

For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own

To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand

Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land

This is going to break me clean in two

This is going to bring me close to you

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down

I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around

When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when

Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

This is going to bring me clarity

This'll take the heart right out of me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted

She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

"Thank you, and the answer to your riddle is soul. I will see you back here tomorrow afternoon, be ready for your first assignment," the instructor guy had announced, as I stood, and got ready to leave and head back to the dorm.

"By the way, my name is Orion," I tell him, as I walk out of the room. Then I was step outside of the room, I smack dab into someone else that I didn't know. Then I saw her and I saw that I had her in astronomy.

"Orion, right?" she asks, as she swings some of her loose hair behind her back.

"Yeah, that's right," I tell her somewhat nervously.

Then I heard her giggle. I didn't know what to expect, but she was still there.

"What's wrong with the name Orion?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Nothing. I think the name is rather cool. You don't hear very often," she tells me with a smile, then she opens the door, and heads in.

* * *

**Karli POV**

I had showed up, and this boy had been singing. He sounded good. I check my phone to see if my roommate, Kayden had text back yet. I wanted her to show up at tryouts with me, but so far, I had only seen that boy that had given us the riddle, and some students who sounded like someone had bet them to do this.

"You auditioning?" the instructor guy asks. It seemed odd not knowing his name, and the fact that he looked young, he was also kind of cute, but he was off limits.

"I'm just waiting for someone," I tell him honestly.

"I'll audition," I hear an unfamiliar voice. The person hadn't been in any of my classes, he stood five foot something, and had dyed jet black hair. He wore a plaid hoodie, which had totally looked out of fashion, he sang, and then left.

Then Kayden showed up. I smile, but turn away so she wouldn't see me blush. Sure, she was my roommate, but I couldn't tell her I was into her. She didn't swing that way, she was into boys, I knew that.

"After we get done here, we are so having a girls night, and watching cheesy movies, cookie dough ice cream, and then doing homework," I tell her.

"Get up there and sing," she tells me with a hug. I couldn't tell her. Not now. A simple touch, and in my head I was kissing her.

"Alright, I'm here to audition, and I'll be auditioning with _Out Tonight_ from the musical RENT," I announce happily. Then I take a deep breath, and begin to sing, as though I were auditioning for Mimi.

What's the time?

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It says, "Time for danger"

It says "I wanna commit a crime

Wanna be the cause of a fight

Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt

With a stranger"

I've had a knack from way back

At breaking the rules once I learn the games

Get up - life's too quick

I know someplace sick

Where this chick'll dance in the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too

If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play?

Let's run away

We won't be back before it's Christmas day

Take me out tonight (meow)

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl

Be my night owl?

Well take my hand we're gonna howl

Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels too damn much like home

When the Spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

And all the scars from the

Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight

"Thank you, as I said to Orion, see you back here tomorrow afternoon," he tells me.

"Are we really doing assignments tomorrow?" I ask sounding confused.

"I believe so," he tells us, as I meet up with Kayden, and we walk out together.

"You should have auditioned, you know," I tell her, as we enter our dorm room, and I sit down on my bed.

"I will tomorrow. I promise," she tells me, as I pick out the dvd that I had wanted to watch.

* * *

Again, sorry it's short, and that I still haven't slipped Ellen or Kayden's POV into this yet, but I will. Also, if anyone is familiar with the **It Can Wait Pledge**, it will end up in this story.


End file.
